


Ghosts

by neosaiyanangel



Series: Oaths and Loyalties [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Directing Fate, Gabranth Lived, Gen, Life Debt, M/M, Occuria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Gabranth wonders on his debts.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Series: Oaths and Loyalties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Again, I wrote this to be part of an exchange. And again, it didn’t really fit any of Welsper’s requested tags. So! Just an extra lil’ fic. Enjoy!

"Interesting…" Larsa tried to say it like it was a clinical observation. Gabranth, however, could hear the undertone of excitement.

They had just wandered down to Old Archades a mere handful of minutes ago. They were dressed as common folk, a simple sword hanging on Gabranth's belt. He had to admit, they made for decent peasants.

Immediately Larsa was pulled to the dancing moogles. The group of them singing their frankly disturbing songs while looking so adorable gave Gabranth the shivers. Larsa either didn't notice or, more likely, didn't take it to heart as he watched them dance.

"How much do you think it would cost to get them to the palace?" Larsa murmured to Gabranth.

"Too much to not require dipping into the treasury," Gabranth quietly answered back.

"As I thought."

They stood there for a while. Gabranth wanted to walk away, but it would leave Larsa on his own. Larsa hadn't brought a weapon; it simply wouldn't have been fitting. Gabranth knew that Larsa could fend for himself...but...he didn't _want_ him to. He wanted Larsa to be able to count on him when he needed a hand like that.

A flash of light caught his attention. He looked up and nearly jumped.

Standing, no, _floating_ , in front of him was a ghostly creature of robes and light. It was next to Larsa, not hiding in the least. Yet no one else took notice of it.

Gabranth sighed through his nose. He recognized it. It was one of the gods that had saved his life. They had spared him for a reason. He hadn't thought much of it at the time beyond bewilderment that the gods would specifically come down to save him and him only.

Now, though, he understood.

The brand that he knew was on his shoulder burned as the ghostly god began whispering. " **go to lower Old Archades. talk with the woman in blue.** " Gabranth wished he could ask why, or what. He could do nothing while the brand burned. " **remember your debt.** "

Gabranth needed no reminding. The annoyance he felt was second to the relief of the brand finally receding its grip.

"Gabranth! Are you okay?!" His ringing ears barely picked up his lord's worried cries. Belatedly Gabranth realized he was leaning hard against the pillar where the moogles were dancing. When had he done that?

Shaking it off, Gabranth answered, "I'm fine."

Concern was clear on Larsa's face as he again asked, " _Are you okay_?"

"Yes, my liege, I am fine." He said it more sternly as a sign to Larsa to drop it.

With obvious reluctance, Larsa complied as he changed the subject. "What shall we do next?"

Gabranth nearly held his tongue. The momentary pause, however, made the brand burn lightly. His mouth seemed to automatically move as he said, "Let's go farther into Old Archades. You were looking to do some reconnaissance, after all." Larsa seemed to agree and made for the stairs. Somehow, Gabranth knew that was the wrong direction. "Wait." Larsa stopped, looking at Gabranth with confusion. "I don't like the looks of that way. Let's go this way." He indicated the stairs to where he was certain the lady in blue was. "I have a good feeling about it."

"Since when have you been superstitious?" Larsa asked cheekily as he lazily changed his steps to go towards the staircase Gabranth had indicated.

"Perhaps I have always been and simply chose not to say so?" The tone was teasing, but even Gabranth could tell that he was cracking.

"Gabranth." The knight looked to his ward, who was now standing in front of him. "When you're ready to let me know what's wrong, I'll be here."

Gabranth stared. Was it really that obvious? No, no, it couldn't be. His liege was simply guessing.

And he couldn't. He simply _couldn't_ tell Larsa what was wrong. The entire deal he'd made had been selfish. Gabranth kept telling himself that it was so he could continue to protect Larsa. Yet he knew that part of it was also wanting to live. Did any of it make him a traitor? No.

Not yet, anyway.


End file.
